callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pave Low
The Sikorsky MH-53J/M Pave Low III/IV was a helicopter designed for low-level, long range, all-weather, day-or-night penetration into hostile areas, for infiltration, exfiltration, and resupply of special operation forces. It was retired from US service in 2008, and has been replaced by the CV-22 Osprey. The Pave Low has a crew of 2 pilots, 2 flight engineers and 2 aerial gunners. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Appearance in Campaign *S.S.D.D *Wolverines! *The Hornet's Nest *Exodus *The Gulag *Loose Ends *Endgame Known Pave Lows ]] *Six-Four *Warhorse Five-One (Destroyed) *Nikolai's Pave Low *Raptor's Pave Low (Destroyed) Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are all destroyed or are props. *Homeland Security *Body Count *Wardriving Multiplayer The MH-53 is available as a killstreak perk after a killstreak of 9 (or 8 with the Hardline perk). Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular attack helicopters as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However it is also bigger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot you down first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, your missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pave Low while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft just as if it had scored a direct hit. Pave Lows seem to be much more sensitive, with regards to enemy targeting, than their attack counterpart. This may be because it can fire from both sides as opposed to just one. Calling in a Pave Low rewards the player with 300 XP. Destroying a Pave Low gives 400 XP (4000 in Search and Destroy). 's Pave Low under fire in "The Hornet's Nest".]] Trivia *The MH-53s in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 bear the insignia of the US Air Force's Air Combat Command, based in Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, although all Pave Lows were operated by Air Force Special Operations Command based in Hurlburt Field, Florida. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This obviously is a reference to the Decepticon Blackout from the 2007 Transformers movie, whose vehicular form was none other than the Pave Low. *The Pave Low In Call of Duty: ''Modern Warfare 2 ''is modeled after the newer S-80 variants produced by Sikorsky. In contrast actual Pave Lows were the much older S-65 Variant Helicopters. The most visual differences include S-65s being smaller, a straight tail, and the lack of a third engine. *The Pave Low's appearance in this game is unusual as all Pave Lows have been retired from service in The U.S. Air Force. However, this could justify its inclusion in several places in the game, such as multiplayer where it's possible for Brazilian militia to call them in, or the single player campaign where Nikolai inexplicably operates one; they could've bought or stolen refurbished Pave Lows that found their way to the black market after being retired from service. The Pave Low has been regarded as one of the safest and most reliable helicopters, which explains why a HVI like Raptor used one. Pave Lows were retired due to high maintenance costs, but with Shepherd's vast funds and limitless resources, a maintenance budget would have meant nothing to him and Shadow Company. *The MH-53 in the game has the U.S. Army 23rd Infantry division emblem on his nose. Since the same division was inactive from 1971, that is not supposed to be the case. Also, the U.S. Army doesn't use MH-53 helicopters, only the U.S. Air Force does and it's correct because it has the title "Air Force" on its tail. *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam, you can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the Attack Helicopter. *The Pave Low, if shot down with bullets, can be used to quickly get Cold-Blooded Pro, if, while the helicopter is going down, an enemy shoots the fuselage, each bullet that hits counts toward a "kill" for Cold Blooded. *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *Prestige challenge is Jolly Green Giant obviously a reference to HH-53 (in Polish it is translated so someone Must Re-name the challenge for it to be fair) *If a Pavelow is hovering over the large fuel tanks on Quarry, it can be destroyed by exploding the fuel tanks. Explosives are very effective as they are the most immediate way to explode the tanks. *In Multiplayer, the Pave Low appears to be glitched. Sometimes Pave Low kills from a killstreak reward does not count against your current killstreak. This can sometimes be redeemed if you get a kill with your weapon after the Pave Low is called in, but before it gets a kill. Also, sometimes Pave Low kills from a Care Package will count towards your killstreak, even if Care Package kills are not supposed to do that. A recent patch was supposed to fix this, but the bug still appears some times. *If you use a Stinger on a map with high buildings, you can destroy the Pave Low with a single shot. This happens because the flares will "trick" the missile, but it will curve to hit a building next to the Pave Low, therefore destroying it. *If firing a guided missile, like the Stinger or the AT4 after the Pave Low's flares are spent, you must be very careful not to stand in front of or directly under the Pave Low, as it almost always results in being killed. *It is possible to take down a Pave Low with something as simple as a Throwing Knife, only if you hit the rotors, as seen in this video. *At the end of The Hornet's Nest, Nikolai's Pave Low is actually being piloted by copies of Volker and Pelayo. *In multiplayer, upon further investigation there are actually two pilots in it along with a blinking light on the control panel. The only problem with this is the pilots have their arms stretched out to their sides. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2